


Liberanos

by Aexa15BB



Series: Adaptaciones musicales [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: En las minas de un cybertron dominado por los quintessons,suplicas de liberación y de salvación.
Series: Adaptaciones musicales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Liberanos

**Author's Note:**

> El capitulo uno solo es la canción adaptada,  
> la historia real será agregada pronto

Hierro… mercurio… Oxido… Energon… ¡Rapido!

Hierro, cavar, mercurio, minar, oxido, energon

Mina, energon ¡Suban!

Con dolor soportar el azote

Del chasis sangrar sin remedio

¡Prime, Santo Dios!

De ti pueblo es el clamor danos hoy

Esperanza

¡Libéranos! ¡Óyenos!

¡Libéranos! Gran padre, recuérdanos

No nos olvides más

¡Libéranos! Mundo prometido fue

¡Libéranos! Nos conducirás…

_Mi destello nada puedo hacer por ti_

_Solo así podrás vivir_

_Al cielo pediré:_

_Ven, Prime ..._

_(aaaa)_

¡Libéranos! Mi oración, ¡Libéranos!

Del dolor, la esclavitud, no habré de soportar.

¡LIBERANOS!

Donde fluye leche y miel ¡Libéranos!

Rompe el control ya… ¡Libéranos!

Nos conducirás…

_Calla mi amor no hay que triste estar,_

_Apaga y recarga_

_Siempre tú debes mi emoción llevar,_

_Así yo estaré junto a ti…_

_Oscuridad, oh oscuridad, con el sé gentil_

_Llevas mi felicidad._

_Si hay donde libre puede vivir,_

_ Oscuridad condúcelo allá _

_(aaa)_

_Ya estas a salvo y libre serás_

_Yo ruego que muestres virtud._

_Crece pequeño, regresaras._

_Vuelve, liberanos, tu .._

¡Liberanos! Prime que nos enviarás

¡Ven, Liberanos! Nos conducirás

Liberanos, nos conducirás ...

_[¡Liberanos!]_

**Author's Note:**

> Explicación de palabras/frase subrayadas.
> 
> Destello: En ingles, a los bebes robot en transformers se le llamada Sparkling (o similar) que significa literalmente: Chispeante, Destello en como un forma cariñosa en español que decidí nombrarlo.  
> Control: En la original, se mencionan yugas, en esta los controles son literal, dan descargas eléctricas con solo presionar un boton.  
> Emoción: Se refiere un lazo creador entre los dos campos emp, creadora-chispeante, un pequeño lazo que nunca se va.  
> Oscuridad condúcelo allá: se refiere a Mortilus, un Transformers de la continuidad IDW G1, la idea adaptada aquí, es que es un dios benevolente CON SU GENTE, pero un dios de muerte y oscuridad realmente. 
> 
> Errores, opiniones. comentar por favor


End file.
